The invention relates to an apparatus for charging an electrical energy store from an AC voltage source. The invention also relates to a method for charging an electrical energy store from an AC voltage source.
DE 195 235 76 A1 describes an AC voltage-DC voltage power supply unit and a method for converting an AC voltage into a DC voltage in high-voltage systems. The AC voltage-DC voltage power supply unit described in that document comprises a semiconductor switch which has a lower breakdown voltage on a low-voltage side of the flyback converter than a semiconductor switch on a high-voltage side. The lower breakdown voltage can be achieved by means of a shunt regulator which regulates a clamping voltage on the low-voltage switch side.